U.S. Pat. No. 7,569,518 describes that a compound represented by formula (1)
wherein X represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom, and Y represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom,
and the like are useful as a production intermediate of a fungicide.